narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fourth Shinobi World War Blazes
Prologue: Introduction to War The shadow of war had been looming in the near future for quite some time now. For many months villages had lived in fear of Obito Uchiha- but now the five great nations decided that they had had enough. Together they formed an alliance known as the allied shinobi forces. The Allied Forces had an army numbering around eighty thousand, but according to their spies Obito had an army of one hundred thousand prosthetic humans created by his disciple Kabuto Yakushi. The entire allied shinobi forces had gathered to a meeting. The five kage stood on a large elevated platform, the ninja stood down below. They five kage had elected one ninja from each of their villages to lead their troops into battle. They were going to split the force into five battalions with a few commando units. The Crimson-Eyed Maiden stood on the podium as the deputy commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces. She was standing on a lower step to show herself in the hierarchy. was the commander of the forces. Below her, Sasuke Uchiha stood proudly, his standing on the step below him. His hands were over the pommel. He was the Communication Corps commander. Standing next to him, a blonde teenage boy stood. Leader of the Medic Corps, Naruto was quite unhappy with his position. He was torn between giving the position to Sakura and staying on the same step as Sasuke. Sakura was extremely unhappy with her position. The two things that annoyed her the most was the fact that they had given the position to an idiot like Naruto, and secondly he knew nothing about medical ninjutsu. Sakura was extremely glad that she was going to join the division led by Tenzo her best friend in the war. Naruto was not happy but he had to deal with it if he wants to stay on equal standing with Sasuke. Below them, the 80,000 strong Allied Shinobi Forces stood like grass blades. They stopped talking and listened as Gaara was about to give an announcement. Sakura Senju was the second best medical ninja in the world, only her teacher Tsunade Senju was better than her. Her use of wood style made her an extremely valuable ninja to the Allied Forces. The Hidden Leaf's Tenzo Yamakira listened as Gaara finished his speech of how the Allied Shinobi Forces would unite and defeat Obito. Tenzo was an extremely powerful ninja with jutsu strong enough to destroy entire nations. This was just one of the many reasons they had elected him to be a company leader. As soon as the five Kages had finished their speeches the ninja were sorted and put into their respective companies. There were around fifteen to twenty thousand ninja in each company. Shinigami sighed. As the captain of the Hidden Leaf's ANBU Black Ops, it isn't normal that he was enlisted involuntarily, but he tried not to be offended. Besides, as a Kaguya Clan member, Shinigami naturally loved war. As he towered over many people there, Shinigami continued to listen as Gaara "rambled on", as he considered it. Standing next to Shinigami was his teammates, Masutā Momochi and Misuto Momochi. Together, they formed the Great Shinobi Three. Masutā pretended to listen to Gaara as he put them in their companies, but she was already upset. As usual, Misuto didn't voice his opinion, just listened as he was told which . Shinigami was sent to work with the Fifth Division, which he scoffed at. Masutā was sent to work with the Suprise Attack Division, which she did not like. Misuto was sent to work with the Third Division, which he honestly did not mind. As Masutā and Shingami promptly started complaining quietly, Misuto happily went to work with his division. Team 7 was the strongest team in the entire Allied Shinobi Forces. One uses Tenseigan Chakra Mode. One wields the exalted Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. One is the jinchūriki of the strongest Tailed Beast. Gaara pulled Naruto aside and told him to stay safe and to avoid capture. He nodded and hugged his friend. Luckily, Team 7 was to be under the command of their , meaning they are in the . Kakashi ordered them to be the vanguard which the three gladly agreed to. All five divisions set off their separate ways with the Third Division going through the . Misuto saw Team 7 in the Third Division with him, and chose to talk to them. "Hello, I'm Misuto Momochi of the Leaf. Team 7 are legends throughout Konohagakure." Misuto smiled politely, offering his hand to Naruto. "Yeah, yeah, thanks," Naruto said. He was keeping his ears peeled for orders from Kakashi. There was nothing yet. The third company led by Tenzo Yamakira left the podium and headed to the battlefield. The medical unit that was going to accompany the third company was headed by Sakura Senju. There company was headed towards battlefield C, near the sea. This battlefield was going to be very hard to capture as many of the prosthetic humans were already be waiting in ambush. This was noted by Tenzo as they neared the battlefield. It was going to be hard but Tenzo Yamakira was an extremely powerful ninja with two extremely powerful assistants, Sakura Senju and Zetsu. Chapter 1: Morning Battle: Third Division VS the Seven Ninja Swordsmen! The morning dragged on without any real hicks. Suddenly, fog crept into the area. Hikari immediately entered her Tenseigan Chakra Mode. Behind her, she felt a movement. Spinning around, she crossed blade to Truthseeker rod with an old enemy. Hikari nearly choked herself to get the words out, "Za-zabuza... Haku..." Hikari looked to her friends for help but they were equally spooked. She had to force herself to not shed tears: that was how much seeing an old enemy shocked her. Her reaction speed was slowing down. She knew this because Zabuza was dealing wounds on her although this didn't faze her. She charged at Zabuza hoping to end it all in one hit when he leapt backwards, bit his finger and slammed his hands into the ground. Kakashi muttered, "This isn't good..." Soon, six coffins rose out of the ground and the previous generation of the . "Tch," Naruto said, "They'll stop at nothing to get me, huh?" Sasuke sighed, "Let's just do this." He activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and after making the Tiger hand seal, manifested his Susanoo. "Susanoo: Chidori Katana!" he yelled, forming a Susanoo blade and running lightning chakra through it. He slashed at the seven swordsmen. Expectedly, they dodged it. "Wind Release: Extremely Concentrated Spiralling Stream!" Naruto shouted, unleashing a piercing jet of pressurized air. Haku countered it with an ice shield. "Tch," Sasuke said. "Hikari!" She nods and forms her golden sword. She charges straight at Zabuza, still streaming tears. Sasuke fought with Jinpachi and Naruto butted heads with Haku. "Haku!" Naruto yelled, "Remember us! Please!" Naruto's pleas weren't heard. Haku made a lance and hurled it at Naruto who barely dodged. "Naruto, you can't help them!" It was Kakashi who had shouted. "Lightning Blade!" He made covered his hand with lightning and charged Haku. He snarled and set up an ice barrier. Naruto drew a kunai and imbued it with wind chakra before chucking it. It pierced straight through the ice. "Planetary Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, slamming it into Haku. Sasuke's Susanoo proved impervious to the Kabutowari. "Inferno Style: Susanoo Flame Control!" Sasuke unleashed a wave of his Amaterasu, incinerating the battlefield. Chapter 2: The Feud Tenzo Yamakira ordered the soldiers to wait as he observed a presence nearing the company. "Clone Jutsu" Tenzo made a few clones to check out the area ahead. Tenzo's suspicions were confirmed when his clones were eliminated almost instantly. Using hand signs Tenzo ordered some Shinobi to go around and flank the enemy from the side. While these Shinobi were flanking from the side Tenzo and the rest of the battalion engaged the prosthetic humans from the front. Soon they were met by a barrage of Kunai and jutsu. Category:Ajacopia1